The Sacrifice
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: My songfic stories to Creed alll to Creed. Harry dies to save Ginny. Chapter 11 is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Sacrafice/ Harry

My Sacrifice belongs to Creed  
  
A/n: Hey yawl'' I'm back. Anyway. This is a songfic to Creed's My Sacrifice, God I love this song. This is Harry Ginny. Um. I got this idea at my bud's b-day yesterday.here it is! Oh, and I don't think my italics work so Song will be in *'s if not italic's ok? Anyway.. HERE! All HP characters belong to J.K. This will be a series of songfics.hope you like. Jessica leave me ALONE! Don't review!  
  
  
  
It is Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. He is in love with Ginny. But she is leaving. They give one last kiss.  
  
5 years later,  
  
"Were is she. she should be here by now." Harry thought. He was waiting on the platform for Ginny. He hadn't seen her in so long. 5 years. And then  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hello my friend, we meet again  
  
It's been a while, where should we begin, feels like forever. *  
  
  
  
"Harry! I missed you so much." Ginny yells. She kisses Harry and they walk to Harry house remembering all the good times.  
  
  
  
*Within my heart are memories,  
  
Of perfect love you gave to me,  
  
I remember. *  
  
  
  
They sit in the kitchen remembering how good it was to be with all their friends. They remember those secret times in the dorms when they would sneak out to meet each other. Harry turns to Ginny and gets down on his knee.  
  
"Virginia Weasley will you be my wife?"  
  
  
  
When you are you are with me I'm free, I'm Careless, I believe.*  
  
  
  
"Yes, Harry!" Ginny yells digging her head into his shoulder. Harry picks her up and they fly up in the air on his broom and Ginny and Harry cry tears of joy.  
  
  
  
*Above all the others we'll fly,  
  
This brings tears to my eyes,  
  
My sacrifice. *  
  
  
  
Flashes to wedding,  
  
"Be nice to my sister Harry" Ron whispers in Harry's ear. Hermoine is standing behind Ginny smiling at Ron.  
  
" I know pronounce you man and wife." Says the minister. Harry and Ginny kiss and it fades to a year later.  
  
Ginny and Harry are fighting about his Job.  
  
"You'll get killed Harry!" Ginny screams.  
  
Ginny isn't happy anymore. She hates Harry going out and killing Death Eaters and such.  
  
  
  
  
  
*We've seen our share of ups and downs,  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant.*  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I love you"  
  
  
  
*It feels so good to reunite,  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find Peace there.*  
  
  
  
BOOM! Just then Draco Malfoy enters the room.  
  
" You stole her Potter, I loved her how dare you. I'll kill you both!"  
  
  
  
*When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe,  
  
Above all the other's we'll fly*  
  
  
  
Draco points his wand at Ginny. "You won't get it so easy Potter."  
  
Harry starts to cry. (*What/?)  
  
  
  
*This brings tears to my eyes,  
  
My Sacrifice. *  
  
  
  
Harry runs in front of Ginny as Draco he yells the killing curse. Harry Potter had died. Seeing what he had done Draco knows his master will kill him for doing what he could never do. He flees and is never seen again.  
  
  
  
'HARRY!" Ginny screams. Ron and Hermoine Apparate in and see what happens. Everyone starts to cry.  
  
Scene fades into Harry's funeral. Harry the angel is flying around Ginny and holding her hand. The whole wizarding world is there. Ginny doesn't see them. She closes her eyes and sees herself in the clouds.  
  
" Ginny, I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry? Where are we, you're dead Harry." But she doesn't see him She just feels something pull her up and she starts to fly. And Cry.  
  
  
  
*When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe.  
  
Above all the others we'll fly,  
  
This brings tears to my eyes,  
  
My sacrifice, *  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you guys. I'll always be watching over you. I love you Ginny. Say hello to him for me." And Ginny wakes up.  
  
  
  
*I just wanted to say hello again *  
  
  
  
The next day Harry Potter's son is born  
  
  
  
  
  
*I just wanted to say hello again *  
  
  
  
A/n.. Oh, I cried writing this. Pleeeeez review. And it was hard making Draco mean cause I love him. Anyway hope you like. 


	2. Freedom fighter/The Dragon

Freedom Fighter  
  
A/N: Hullo, this is the second chap. To my Creed songfics story. This part is about Ginny Avenging Harry's death by becoming an Auror and killing the one who killed her love. The song belongs to Creed number two on the CD called Freedom Fighter..J.K. own all else.  
  
  
  
"Ginny You musn't Be like this. I know it's hard but Harry won't come back. James is your son and you have to be there for him, too.  
  
Ron was Trying to talk some sense into Ginny but it wasn't working.  
  
"Ron, you don't know how it feels! Harry survived through so much! He got rid Voldemort so many times. And now this! He dies because someone else loves me. I know what I'll do. Ron take James and treat him as your own son."  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny!" Hermoine yelled.  
  
" I'm going to become an auror and I'll find Malfoy and kill him." And with that Ginny ran out the door.  
  
*The mouth of envious,  
  
Always find another door,  
  
While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more,  
  
But our missions set in stone  
  
'Cause the writings on the wall,  
  
I'll scream it from the mountaintops pride comes before I fall. *  
  
Ginny sits talking to the other new aurors. She just got done with basic training and is about to go out and get her first evildoer. She thinks of her son James about 3 months old now. Ron sends her pictures every week. She also thinks of Harry and it makes her work harder. Most of the aurors are going through the same predicament, except they don't have a son.  
  
*So many thoughts to share,  
  
All this energy to give,  
  
Unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like it is,  
  
If the truth will set you free,  
  
I feel sorry for your soul,  
  
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls. *  
  
Ginny is now 6 months into being and auror. She has killed 34 deatheaters so far. A record not been broken since Harry's time. The only death eaters now serve a new king, Malfoy, that filth that killed her baby's father, Thought Ginny. She dreams of the day trhat she will corner Malfoy and all his supporters and kill them all.  
  
*I'm just a freddom Fighter,  
  
No Remorse,  
  
Raging in the Holy War,  
  
Soon there'll come a day  
  
When you're face to Face with me,  
  
Face to face with me.*  
  
Ginny found the secret hide out. She calls her troops. She is lead Auror and had 10 followers. She tells them to leave Malfoy to her. She hasn't seen her son in 3 years. Ron stopped sending pictures last year but still asks her to come home every week.  
  
She sees the firelight of the Death Eaters. She's circling them.She's ready to avenge Harry. She's ready.  
  
*Can't you hear us coming?  
  
People marching all around,  
  
Can't you see were coming?  
  
Close your eyes it's over now,  
  
Can't you hear us coming?  
  
The fight has only just become,  
  
Can't you see were coming? *  
  
  
  
Ginny and her troops run in and start to attack Ginny kills three in her search for Malfoy. He's running away.What a fool! I'll get him. She runs after him killing 5 more death-eaters in the process. And there he is. Face- to-face.  
  
*I'm just a freedom Fighter,  
  
No remorse,  
  
Raging in the Holy War,  
  
Soon there'll be a day,  
  
When you're face to face with me.  
  
Face-to face with me. *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Potter! What are you doing here!?" Malfoy yells But Ginny doesn't hear. She just Crucio's him until he can't feel more pain and kills him. No Remorse  
  
"I'm just a Freedom Fighter Draco, No Remorse."  
  
And with that she goes home Retired. And when she walkas in the ddor the first things she see's is her brother,  
  
"Ginny, My God you're home. Thank Marlin!" But she is looking at Ron or Hermoine. She's looking past him at a 3 year old James Potter Her baby.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU MOMMY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: you like? Anyway R/Rv PLEEZ! Umm.new chap. Up soon, you'll see how James even knows about Ginny and how his life has been without her. 


	3. Never Die/Coming Home

Never Die  
  
A/N My 3rd installment. This is also a Creed song. Called Never Die. It's off there old album Human Clay. I've never heard it 'cause I only have Weathered (their new CD in which the other songfics are based on). But the Lyrics are really cool. Some people want me to keep going so "I DECLARE THIS A SERIES WITH CREED SONGFICS!!! MMMK? Here we go.(  
  
P.S. Oh and when she talks about her YOUTH in the song.that is HER SON!! NOT HER CHILDHOOD!! MmmmmK? Youth with a star like this  
  
Youth* means she IS talking about her Childhood.  
  
K?  
  
  
  
P.S.S. Since my italics don't work I'll try to center the part with the song in it..See if that works..MmmK?  
  
  
  
Ginny had been told everything from Ron, who now had twins. Arianna and Amy. But, that is beside the point. What was the point was that Ginny's son, her youth, her all, was different. He was VERY different. He saw the past and the future. He was a TRUE and GIFTED seer. He saw what was ONLY truth. And he had seen what happened to his dad and He KNEW when his mommy was coming home. He knew about her and was with her everyday she was gone. She sat in the window seat and watched James and her nieces. It was Christmas and they were playing Auror-Death Eater with Candy-canes as wands.  
  
*Hands on a window pane,  
  
Watching some children laugh and play,  
  
They're running in circles,  
  
With candy canes and French Braids*  
  
  
  
As Ginny watched them she wished she were still young also. She wished she didn't have to worry. She wished she hadn't lost Harry, he wished They had been kids forever and ever together with James.  
  
*Inspired to a question,  
  
What makes us grown-ups anyway?  
  
When youth betrayed itself to age*  
  
  
  
Ginny wished that Harry could see James, that James could see Harry. But wait, he already did. If Harry had seen James once that curse wouldn't have killed him, he would have lived for his son, for his heart.  
  
*So let the children play Inside your heart always,  
  
And Death will defy  
  
Cause you're your youth* will never die*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny started to cry and James was there. Her 3 yearold boy who could see all the horrible events in her past.and future. "Mommy, Whats wrong.Are you crying about Daddy? He won't let you cry mommy. He still loves us." James declared.  
  
Ginny looked at him and smiled and picked her up in her arms and rocked him back-and-forth and sang to him:  
  
  
  
*In searching for the substance,  
  
We're clouded by struggle's haze,  
  
Remember the meaning  
  
Of playing out in the rain,  
  
We swim in the fountain,  
  
Of youth's* timeless maze,  
  
If you drink the water,  
  
Your youth will never fade*  
  
  
  
But at that moment James' eyes got cold and she fell to the floor.  
  
"JAMES!" Ginny screamed, he hugged her and said,"It'll be alright mommy."  
  
Just then Ron walked in with a letter and a tear streaked face. "Read it. It's from Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny opened the letter and read out loud:  
  
Dear Mrs. Potter,  
  
You are of course known as the best Auror around. That is why we are asking you to fight for the Light in the war of all wars. And if you succeed in coming home. alive, you will be the Wizarding World's first Woman Minister of Magic. If you agree we WILL win! And you will be known as General head of the Army, Potter. Please respond soon.  
  
Yours,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"My God, Ron what do I do?"  
  
But it was not Ron who answered. It was James.  
  
"It's OK Mommy, Daddy won't let you die and I'll be with you all the time."  
  
  
  
And with that Ginny responded and got on her auror robes.  
  
"Ron take care of my son.I'm going to war." And with that she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Never Die, I won't let go of that youthful soul,  
  
Despite Body and mind, My youth will never die. *  
  
  
  
When Ginny walked out the door she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear. "You will be safe Ginny."  
  
She turned around, "Harry?!" But there was nothing there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So you like.Hmmm? Well, this song is called Never Die off Human Clay by Creed. All Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling and Little James, Arianna, and Amy are mine! 


	4. Weathered/The War

Weathered  
  
  
  
A/N: new chap. about Ginny in the war. This is to Weathered by Creed on the CD weathered...Hee-Hee. Oh, and the next chap will be to Don't stop Dancing by Creed again. Well, off we go. Oh, and I plan to use ALL the Creed song out there so excpect 36 chaps.! Well, maybe 35 cause there is this one song called Bullets and it has BAD lyrics so I DON'T think I'll be posting..MMMk? Oh, And Ron'w twins are Arianna and Amy. and they have a new son called Aron  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stood in her cabin in the middle of the night looking out to her troops. The were the best of the best. And she was the best Auror in the league and was now know as 5 star-General potter. Wow, it felt good to be good. She decided to go to sleep becuase tommorow Training would start and them the next week, the dark and light sides would battle. As she lay in bed she remembered Harry. and she couldn't sleep.  
  
  
  
*Weathered i lie awake on along, dark night,  
  
I can't seem to tame my mind.  
  
Slings and Arrows are killing me inside,  
  
Mayabe I can't accept the life that's mine,  
  
No, I can't accept the life that's mine.*  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the Army thought Ginny was over it now. but inside she was dieing, wilting. Being without her baby and her love was horrible, But she had to stop the darkness. Then sh could go home. she needed love of a family (A/n: 7th Heaven ooo 7th heaven just kidding)  
  
  
  
  
  
*Simple living is my desperate Cry,  
  
Been trading love with indifference,  
  
Yeah it suits me just fine.  
  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone,  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone,  
  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone.*  
  
  
  
  
  
In training everyone was perfect. She had another restless night but she was ready for the Darkness.  
  
***A week later***  
  
Into battle Ginny went. Her 700 troops won every battle they were put into and they all celebrated at night. But Ginny didn't have anything to celebrate. she was wounded inside. And it wasn't going away.  
  
  
  
**Me.. I'm rusted and weathered,  
  
Barely holding together,  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and,  
  
It just won't heal.**  
  
  
  
All around her was mass chaos. Everyone was dying all around her , Light and Dark both. This war had been going on for 2 years and yet, everyone was still fighting. Ghosts coming back and fighting off those who killed them. But Ginny just killed and lived on the outside, not on the inside. It was too late for that.  
  
  
  
*The sun shines and I can't avoid the light,  
  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight,  
  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,  
  
Sometimes I fell like giving up  
  
Sometimes I fell like giving up**  
  
  
  
4 years and still raging strong. When would the war end? Thought Ginny as she sat writing a letter to a now 7 year old James. Sometimes he would talk to her in dreams telling her she was safe and that daddy was always there. And he was. Holding her wand when she shot, holding her hand when she helped. and whispering good words to her ears. It just made her miss him more.  
  
  
  
**Me...I'm rusted and weathered,  
  
barely holding together,  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels,  
  
and it just won't heal.**  
  
  
  
8 years and it was over, finally home.  
  
Ginny Potter 5 star General of the Light side Army, New Minister of Magic had won the war. not a death eater left alive. As she went home everything reminded her of Harry. and when she got home and saw her 11 year old boy she cried. he looked so much like Harry that she thought he was here. Then Ron and Hermoine's kids came up behind him, Holy Crack! The twins looked exaclty like as if Ginny and Hermoine were still kids and there younger 10 year old son looked just like Ron, Oh, my. This was too much. But..it made her happy in a way.  
  
  
  
**The day reminds me of you,  
  
The night hides your truth,  
  
The Earth is your voice,  
  
Speaking to you,  
  
Take all his pride,  
  
And leave it behind,  
  
Because one day it ends,  
  
One day we die,  
  
Believe what you will  
  
That is your right,**  
  
  
  
Just then Harry spoke to Ginny,''Honey, no worries. I'm here and they are too. Be happy. No crying. Good luck my sweetheart. I love you." and with that his spirit was gone.  
  
  
  
**But I choose to win,  
  
So I choose to fight,  
  
to fight.**  
  
"MOM! We got our letters!"; James yelled as if she had just come home from work instead of being gone for 8 years at war.  
  
  
  
A?N: you like? Sorry for the delay...HAND CRAMPS!!!! Next chap about Ginny starting to regain herself and getting over harry..NEW GUY? 


	5. Don't Stop Dancing/ The Meeting

Chapter 5  
  
Don't Stop Dancing  
  
A/N: All H.P. Characters except Little James,  Ron's kids and Eddie ( You'll find out about him later.) belong to J.k. This song :Don't stop Dancing is the 12th song on the Creed C.D. Weathered..  
  
Thanx to the reviewers and to Goodbooks3989...because without her these chapters would not be here today..J  
  
P.S. when the stars go across that means there is a song.  
  
P.S.S.--The name Skylar belongs to Gothic Valley girl but since Ilove it I'm gonna use the NAME not the CHARACTER! Ok, is that OK? I'm totally not stealing your Idea Gothic..OK?  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got your letters?! That's great James! You too! Great.Well did you get your shopping get done? Good..Ummm..James lets go talk. Er..Yeah." Ginny said. She still couldn't get over how much James looked like Harry. Wow.  
  
"So, James, how are you doing.?" Ginny Asked.  
  
""Oh, fine mom. How are you. I missed you" James said. He reached over and hugged his mom.  
  
" I missed you too honey. You have grown so much'' Ginny said and started crying.  
  
"Mom, you're acting like you haven't seen me in 8 years!" James said.  
  
  
  
Ginny left  with James and Amy and Arriana. To see them off Hogwarts Train. As they left she apperated to Ron's house.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to crash here for a few days. Ginny said. She fell asleep and dreamt of Harry.  
  
******************************************  
  
At times Life is wicked And I just can't  
  
See the light.  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
  
To make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything,  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
*********************************************  
  
 Ginny woke up with a start. "You need to get over this Ginny" and she walked into the mini-owlery that Ron had in his house.  
  
**********************************************  
  
But I know I must go on,  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong.  
  
Because inside  I know that many,  
  
Feel this way.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
When she got their she saw her  owl. A beautiful white owl named Nena She had a letter from Sirius. Sirius she hadn't heard from him since before the war. She opened it and read  
  
Dear Ginny:  
  
How are Hun,? I miss you so much. How is James. I've been seeing him in my dreams. I heard he is a seer. That' is very strange. I'd like to talk to you about something and show you someone.  Please meet me at Diagon Alley at 12:30.  
  
--Sirius  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was 12:25! She quickly apperated to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sitting there was Sirius.  His innocence was proved when Arthur Weasley became Minister all those years ago. This made her think of her new duties and how tomorrow was her first day on the Job.  
  
"GINNY!" Sirius yelled. He ran up to her and hugged her. "So, how is my favorite 5 star general? And Minister of Magic?" He asked. They sat and talked for an hour before Sirius got serious (sorry no pun intended.)  
  
"Ginny how are you doing? I know it takes awhile to get over Harry. But you don't seem to be upset about that anymore. What is bothering you?"  
  
"James. He is acting like he never left me. He is acting like Harry never died and that he is always here."  
  
"Oh, but I am Ginny." A voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"What did you say Sirius?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said looking worried.  
  
Just then a great weight lifted off Ginny's shoulders. Though her grief was not terribly gone she somehow felt better.  
  
**************************  
  
Children don't stop dancing,  
  
Believe we'll fly,  
  
Away...Away  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
"Well, Ginny James was always with you. You have to understand that he never left you. He is a seer and can do whatever he wants. He NEVER left you."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
" Now Ginny, I would like to tell you something. When Harry was born everyone was happy. About a month later I met a women named  Skylar White. She was beautiful. She blonde hair, blue eyes and was single. I loved her at first site. Now When James and Lily and Harry went into hiding so did I. Little did I know that she was having a baby. Eddie Black.  My son who is now what would be about Harry's age just about a year younger. I'd like you to meet him. I myself didn't meet him until about a 4 years ago while you were away at war." Sirius said. And a man walked in.  
  
Ginny was exasperated. She didn't know what to say. A son.This brought so many memoires back, but she didn't know why. It was so strange but Eddie reminded her of.Sirius when she first met 9withput the straggly hair) and that made her think of Harry and James (A/N: that's little James). She started to cry. And ran into the bathroom of the Leaky cauldron.  
  
*************************  
  
At times life's unfair and you know,  
  
It's plain to see.  
  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in  
  
This world.  
  
Have you forgot about me?  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything,  
  
And now I'm on my knees again.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny got up and dusted herself off. She couldn't believe her behavior. It had been 11 years. She needed to get over it.  
  
"Ginny, Go to him. He will heal you." A voice whispered.  
  
Ginny turned around but saw nothing.  
  
She walked out and saw that Sirius had gone. Weird but Eddie was still there.  
  
"Ginny, are you OK?" Asked the boy. He had dark hair. And his eyes.they were beautiful..Green but with brown bursts in the middle. Amazing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm.I'm sorry about the way I acted. Umm.so where is Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, dad. he went to the house to be with my mom. Did you know we have something in common?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Ginny asked. She was begging  to like this guy.  
  
"Well, my name isn't Really7 Eddie, it's Edward and you're name isn't really Ginny right? It's Virginia.huh? Am I right?"  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded her head. He was good.  
  
They laughed and talked gfor hours and Ginny never stopped smiling.  
  
Harry looked down on them and seeing how happy Ginny was smiled. He let a few tears drip as he watched from the clouds.  
  
Ginny and Eddie walked outside and it was raining. Ginny shivered and Eddie put his coat around her. Harry let a few more tears drop and it rained even harder.  
  
*************************** (harry's POV)  
  
But I know I must Go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be string,  
  
Because inside I know that many  
  
Feel this way.  
  
**********(Ginny's POV) Still song)  
  
Am I hiding in the Shadows?  
  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows.  
  
-************************ no more song)  
  
Eddie and Ginny saw each other for awhile over the next few months and 4 months later Ginny and Eddie got engaged. There wedding date was set for the summer when James was home. As they dated and fell deeper in love three people watched over them happily.  
  
Sirius, James...and Harry.  
  
************************  
  
But I know I must go on,  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong.  
  
Because inside I know that many.  
  
Feel this way.  
  
***************************  
  
Ginny and Eddie couldn't be happier. A moth before James was due home Ginny got Pregnant. And Magically they found out what the baby was. A girl.  
  
*************************  
  
Children don't stop dancing,  
  
Believe, you can fly,  
  
Away...Away.  
  
****************************  
  
The catch was that they still hadn't told Ron that she was pregnant....  
  
********  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Are we hiding in the shadow?  
  
****************  
  
A/N: so, you like? I like. VERRY MUCH! Now Ginny is over her sob story. What will Ron do when he finds about the pregnancy? Hmm./..We shall see. Next Chap is called Lullaby/ the Weeding.OOooOOooOO! Anyway see that BEAUTIFUL little box. Click it and a magical thing will happen .You'll become my best bud! Hee-Hee. Anyway Review pleez! P.S. Thanx again GoodBooks3989...you're a life saver!!!!  
  
~**Rachel**~ A..K.A---Ilovelinkinpark222 


	6. Lullaby/The Wedding

Lullaby/The Wedding  
  
A/N: Hey yall! I'm writing a new chap for The Potters soon OK? Anyway……..ummm I'm REALLLY mad at my comp because it screwed up and I have to write this WHOLE fic over again YAY! Any way nothing' belongs to me. Umm This is called Lullaby. # 11 on the Creed CD. Weatherd all song belongs to them……… I am soo mad. This was like a LONG fic. But it al got erased…DANG! Annnnyway, it will be short but I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Eddie had just come from Ron and Hermoine's. Ginny was crying. Ron had blown up about her being pregnant, He had said no when she asked about giving her away. Saying that as disrespectful to Harry's memory. Hermoine had been happy but Eddie had to give Ron 2 black eyes. It was raining outside, Harry was crying again.  
  
James had come home that day and the next week was the wedding. He was at a friends house but he still could feel his mother's pain and hummed to her the same tune Eddie was singing to her:  
  
**********  
Hush my love now don't you cry.   
Everything will be alright.  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep.  
*************************  
  
Ron was also being sung/hummed to. But he didn't know it. His mother was singin to him:  
  
******************  
If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you,  
Just give love to all  
**************************  
  
~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny sat with Hermoine getting her gown ready. She was crying but Ron cheered her up. He ran in and gave the best apology a girl could ask for. They were outside and A wind gusted over Ginny's Red hair and blew it around for a second. Harry Potter had just sighed.  
When Ginny walked down the isle everyone was smiling.  
James smiled the biggest. He looked up to the clouds. He looked as if he was listening to the them. He gave a thumbs up to a lightning shaped cloud then looked back at his mother.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her gown was white and billowing out. There were no sleeves but they cropped off at the shoulder. Her red hair was streaming around her. Ron smiled and they walked………  
After the ceremony Eddie and Ginny danced. Then everyone gasped.  
Star -dust started to stream from a cloud that some people noticed looked like a lightning bolt. Ginny and Eddie kept dancing as the star-dust fell around them. When the song was over Eddie looked deep into Ginny's eyes and stared in aw at how beautiful she looked. The sky's suddenly got dark except for one light that shone down threw a hole in the cloud. It pointed at Ginny everyone gasped. She looked beautiful. The dust had sprinkled in her dark red hair and made it glow and they had settled on her gown and it made her look like and angel. The lights shone a bit brighter and Eddie walked to his new wife and hummed to her………  
  
  
*********************  
Oh my love……..in my arms tight,  
Every day you give me life,  
As I drift off to your world   
Rest in peaceful sleep.  
*******************************  
  
Harry Potter sat there on his cloud with his mother and Father and the Weasley's (except Ron and Ginny) watching this beautiful event.  
He smiled and blew more star-dust into Ginny's wedding. Then he had an idea. He was powerful even as an Agnel, would God give him this chance?  
  
Ginny was smiling at Eddie. He just stared back. "I love you." and when he said this his eyes turned emerald Green.  
"Harry?"  
"Shhh……I can only be here for a few seconds. I love you Ginny with all my heart I and I will always be watching you. Congrats," and with that he was gone. And all that was left were Eddies amazing eyes.  
  
Ginny ran to the table while Eddie got champagne. She sat and saw a letter addressed to her. She opened it and read:  
  
Ginny,  
We love you very much. You mean the most to us in the world. Be careful out there. Your brothers sent you some gifts.  
Love,  
Dad, Mom and the boys.  
Ginny couldn't believe it.  
She looked over and saw 2 toilet seats that read around the rim. "GINNY IS COOL''  
This couldn't be from Dad, mom and the boys. They were dead.  
  
  
************ Harry's POV)  
I know there's one thing that  
You showed me……..  
That you showed me.  
  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all.  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Next Chap: Umm…..don't know what the song will be but it will be about the baby being born and you will see ("hear") how the Weasley's died. I'm sure you can tell that they are dead. Oh, and Dog-Boy, THEBestFlamer, mind your own BeeezWax! Dog-Boy, 1. I erased your review, 2. The lyrics ARE right I just put them in a diff. order. 


	7. With arms Wide Open/The Baby

The Sacrifice  
  
Chap 7  
With Arms wide Open: Yes I know. I'm using this pretty much for the same reason. I'm going to use it for Eddie with his baby and Ron with his neice. Except since the baby is a girl I'll make the He's Her's  
OK? Anyway, this belongs to Creed. J.K. owns all but Baby (no name yet) Eddie and James Jr.!  
  
  
Ron was sitting at his table eating breakfast when it happened. Eddie called and Ron dropped his cereal.  
  
*****************************  
Well, I just heard the news today.  
***********************************  
  
Eddie sat in the rrom with Ginny. ginny was in labour and he was trying his best not to scream from the pain in his hands that Ginny was Squeezing- (Holy cow, I just forgot how to spell that..did I do it right?  
He was happy though. His baby was soon to be born. his baby. boy, his baby.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray,  
********************************************************  
  
"It's a girl!" shoputed the doctor.  
Ginny gasped for air and rested her head down. Her hair matted dwon with sweat. It was over. She looked down and looked at Eddie. She then looked at James. He smiled.  
Ginny held her baby and looked into her eyes, unlike a normal babies eyes, hers weren't blue. They were Gray. Ginny didn't care. She just smiled. Eddie had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.  
  
****************************  
Then tears of joy stream down my face,  
with arms wide open  
Under the sunlightelcome to this place,  
I'll show you everything.*  
******************************************  
  
  
Eddie held this small bundle in his arms and smiled. He looked at Ginny and whispered.  
"Look at her, she is beautiful and her eyes....they're almost enchanting!"  
He was a father.....wow.   
  
  
******************************  
With arms wide open,  
Well, I don't know If I'm ready,  
to be the man,  
I have to be.  
**********************************  
  
In a few hours Ginny James, Eddie and everyone else stare at the baby in the nursery. Eddie rapped his arms around his wife and smiled at his baby. She seemed to smile back.  
  
  
****************  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side,  
We stand in awe, WE've created life.  
******************************************  
  
  
The next day Eddie and Ginny and James walk outside with the baby. It is sunny outside. Almost as if someone is smiling from the heavens.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
with arms widwe open,  
Under the sunlight,  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open.  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  
Once home The baby goes straight to sleep. James stares at her.  
"You still trying to picked a name?" He asks.  
  
Ginny and Eddie exchange glances. They hadn't. He smiled and replies before leaving the room:  
"It'll come to you."  
  
  
That night Eddie heard Ginny crying.   
"I wish my mother and father were here. And my brothers." She whimpers.  
"What happened to them Ginny?" Eddie asks. She never told him.  
  
"Voldemort knew something. About them. He came to the house and abducted them. Harry and I were out. It still makes me feel bad today.  
Then, when we got home, He had left us a note."   
  
--Give me the girl for one life. Harry went to fight him. He came back hurt bad with Ron. Then voldemort thoguht it was funny and Draco killed them to become a death eater.  
Well, he got in."  
  
With that, They went back to sleep, side by side. Forever.  
  
Eddie picked up his baby and rocked her. humming a song to her:  
************************  
Now everything had changed,  
I'll show you love,  
I'll show you everything,  
with arms wide open.  
**************************  
Then he placed her down and held his wife in his big strong arms that seemed to now be a bit stronger  
He hummed to her:  
  
  
  
*****************************  
If I had just one wish,  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me,  
I hope she understands.  
That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand   
and she can greet the world,  
With arms wide open  
**********************************  
  
  
Then Ginny woke up.  
"a Name..." she looked down on the nightstand. there she saw a peice of parchamnet rolled up.  
It read:  
  
Gemini  
Hope   
Black  
Love, HP  
  
P.s. Gem for short Love, F & G W  
  
  
This was all writtten in the most shimery emerald green lettering you've seen.  
  
A/N: Hey, Happy New Years!! 2002..wow seems like only yesterday it was 2001....Just KIDDING! Anyway, next chap maybe up soon....PLEEZ R/R! 


	8. Ode/The Dragon

CHAPTER 8  
THE SACRIFICE!  
Ode/The Dragon  
  
A/N: I so could not find a good song for this chapter. And it sucks! So,   
I'll use this one. I hope this chapter turns out right.  
All belongs to J.K. Rowling except Eddie, Gemini and Little James.  
Ode is #2 on My Own Prison. Belongs to Creed.  
  
  
James was now back at school. Eddie, Ginny and Gemini were alone. But   
together.  
  
That night would be one to never forget. One that would test the lives of   
all in the Black house.  
Because tonight was the night that the Dragon would be brought back.   
  
  
  
9:00 P.M.  
Eddie sat in his chair rocking Gemini. He smiled as she looked up at him and   
gurgled. She was about 3 months old now.  
Her hair a fair brown. Her eyes grey. But beautiful grey.  
Ginny was in the kitchen doing the dishes.  
  
  
9:01  
Eddie goes and puts Gemini in her crib. She moves a bit but stays asleep.  
  
9:10  
A crash is heard from outside. Eddie goes outside to look. Gemini starts to   
scream. Ginny runs in to her.  
  
  
9:11  
"Ginny Potter, how nice to see you again!" Says the Dragon.  
"Draco? What are you doing here!? you're dead, I killed you." Ginny shouts as   
the man walks in to her home. She is holding Gemini.  
  
"What is THAT! More filth children. Who's the father. I know it's not   
Potter. He died saving your sorry as-"  
He was cut off by a bolt of lightning shooting from the sky.  
"My name is Virginia Black and you will not touch my baby! Where is Eddie?"  
"Dead" He replied.  
Ginny felt like she could die. Like she WAS dieng. Not again, NO! Not Eddie!  
  
  
  
***********  
Hang me, watch awhile.  
Let me see you smile as I die.  
Take me, as my body burns.  
Let me see you yearn, while I cry.  
**************  
  
  
  
  
"Malfoy in the order of The Misinsrty Of Magic I comand you to leave me   
now!" Ginny shouted through her tears.  
" You can't make me!" He shouted. She knew what he would do next.  
She ran into her babies room and shut it. Locking it magically.  
She was right, Draco had morphed into the animal inside, a blood-thirsty   
dragon.  
Ginny thought quick and followed suit, she was no more a human but a   
Bengal tiger.  
Draco was a relitivally small Dragon only about 5'5.  
Ginny was the same hight, standing upright.  
" I Love you Ginny but you have to die for killing me!"  
  
********************  
One step on your own,  
and you walk all over me,  
One head in the clouds.  
***************************  
  
"I killed you because you killed my husband. My only true love! Other than   
Eddie"Ginny shouted.  
"I loved you! You should only love me!" Draco Retaliated  
"You sick, proud, jealous bastard!" Ginny Retorted.  
  
  
****************  
You won't let go,  
You're too proud.  
*************************  
  
  
"You would rather see me burn to death then love me like a man should love a women! You are a sick man!"  
Ginny screamed, still in her animal form.  
  
"I love you Ginny! I love you! I would never..."  
" You would never what? Hurt me? You've already done it Draco. I loved you too! You killed my parents!"  
"I killed them when you were out with Potter!" Draco screamed still in his dragon form.  
" How DARE you! It was over then! You killed my parents beacuase you were Jealous! HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny was crying tears streaming down her tiger-form cheeks.  
  
"Do you want to know how I got back!? Crabbe and Goyle brought me back and all I could think about was you! I forgive you for killing me!"  
" Get.....out.....of....my.....house!!!" Ginny screamed. " You broke my heart and killed me inside. Harry fixed that! And you took it all away from me! And now you've done it again! You don't love me!" Ginny screamed.  
"Our love made blind men see. Made people believe!" Draco said tears rolling down his scaly cheeks.  
  
**************************************  
One light to the blind, and they see.   
One touch on the head, we believe.  
Adore me as I drift away,  
Let me hear you say I'm fine.  
***************************************  
  
  
  
"YOU TOOK ALL THAT AWAY DRACO! YOU BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU BECAME A DEATH-EATER AND YOU KILLED OUR BABY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ginny ranted.  
"I'm sorry." Draco said, crying.  
" You've killed me three times now Draco, three times!" Ginny bawled.  
  
  
*********  
You cry as my body dies,  
All that you despised is gone away,  
One step on your own,  
And you walk all over me.  
One head in the clouds.  
*****************************  
  
  
  
" I ONLY KILLED OUR BABY TO SHOW VOLDEMORT I WAS TRUE TO HIM!" Draco shouted.  
" You killed our baby. OUR BABY! Becuase you had to be the big-man! Had to make a scene, had to be PROUD. GET OUT!" Ginny was on her knees, crying now back to human form.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
You won't let go, your too proud,  
One light to the blind. and they see.  
One touch to the head, we belive  
***********************************  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Draco was now back in his human form.  
Then in one big blast four voices shouted the same words....  
"AVADA KEDAVERA!"  
Ginny, Sirius, Eddie and Gemini.  
"AVADA KEDEVRA!" Ginny.  
"A..Avada...Kedevra." Eddie.  
"Aba Kadaba" Gemini  
"AVADA KADEVRA!" Sirius.  
  
  
"EDDIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ginny ran up to her husband.  
" I was dead. I saw a light and then I saw Harry, and he...pushed me back down and...GINNY!"  
  
"Ginny, Draco said something about a baby. What in the name of Merlin was he talking about?!"  
  
  
  
A/N: That kinda took awhile to write. My muse had a hot date so he had to leave me for a bit. ANYWAY, next chap...yeah...anyway. There is this song, Bullets that I might use soon, but I don't know.  
Oh, and does EVERYONE know now that the freaky weather patterns are Harry in heaven...Is that clear to everybody? I hoped you got it earlier...ok...I'll write next chap soon. 


	9. You Stand Here With Me/The Prophecy

Chapter 9  
The Sacrifice  
You Stand Here With Me/The Prophecy  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a story where you will get a lot of explanations. Ginny's old baby. And other stuff. Eddie and Ginny spend more time together. Seeing that all life can end in a day and they need to live every moment to the fullest. Here we go…… you may want to read the first chapter over, well, the first paragraph. It might make sense/ this song belongs to Creed called Stand Here with me. J.K. Rowling and WB own Harry Potter etc…… I did some math and I think Ginny is 32/33 in this fic. And her old baby would be…..16.….  
  
  
  
  
" When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts I fell in love. With Draco. He was in his seventh year. Our love was secret. If my brother found out…I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, I got pregnant in my sixth year. It was the end so know one knew. Draco protected me from the people who would make rude comments. Instead of going back to Hogwarts I was home-schooled. Hermoine was the only one apart from Draco who knew I was pregnant. She told my father I was at boarding school. When I had the baby I was finished with school. Hermoine let us stay at her home. One day when the baby was 3 weeks old Draco left in the middle of the night. With our baby. He brought it to Voldemort and I never saw her again. Draco had promised me he wouldn't become a death eater, but he lied." Ginny was explaining this story to Eddie, Ron Sirius, and Hermoine who already knew.  
"THAT MOTHER -------" Ron screamed. He seemed to be not effected by the fact that Ginny had been impregnated by his worst enemy at age 16.  
"It's over. He's dead. Then I met Harry, and all was good again. My hear was mended. I told Harry about the baby. And then…he killed him…" Ginny started to sob." I'm so sorry for not telling you Ron, but I was afraid. And mom and dad died before I could tell them."  
"Hush Ginny. It is OK. I understand." ron said hugging his little sister.  
  
  
A few hours later only Eddie and Ginny were at home. Sirius had offered to take Gemini home to see her grandma.  
"Ginny I love you. Before I met you I thought love was old Pish-Posh. And our memories mean more to me then everything, other then you and Gemini……and James." Eddie said.  
Ginny smiled and kissed her husband before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
***************************  
You always reached out to me.   
And helped me believe.  
All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
******************************  
  
  
  
That morning Ginny got up late. When she looked over Eddie was not in the bed. She got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!'', Yelled Eddie as Ginny walked in to the smell of pancakes and eggs."  
"Eddie, what are you doing!?" Ginny asked groggily.  
"Why, I'm making you breakfast princess." And with that he ran to her and swept her up into his arms.   
  
*******************  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live,  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody  
***************************************************  
  
They swung around a bit then he put her down as he saw his owl swoop in. His owl was black. It was a normal owl, but it was black. With blue eyes.  
  
******  
You stand here with me  
*************  
  
Dear Eddie,  
Come over quickly.  
Ron  
  
"I'll be back my love." Eddie said. He swooped her food down in front of her spun his hat on his finger tipped it on his head and walked out still wearing his P.J.s.  
  
  
  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Whispered voices could be heard from the Weasley house. Ron and Eddie were talking, in secret.  
  
  
"She's alive?"  
"She's a witch."  
"You found her?"  
"Yes."  
"What do we do?"  
"We go get her."  
"You can't be serious. I thought she was killed"  
"I am, and She is alive. Voldie made Ginny think that. So Draco would leave her. Let's get her."  
"Give it a week. I need to spend time with Ginny."  
"Don't tell her. She cannot know!"   
"Ok, Ron."  
"Bye Eddie."  
  
*1 hour later*  
Eddie and Ginny were alone for a week. They went to Hogsmeade and bought butterbeer. Talked and laughed. Eddie and Ginny were happy and they didn't care about the outside. They were always together. Like they should be.  
  
  
*****************************  
Just when fear blinded me,  
You taught me to dream.  
I'll give you everything I am,  
And still fall short.  
What you've done for me  
In this life that I live,  
I hope I can give love unselfishly.  
I've learned the world in bigger then me,  
You're my daily dose of reality.  
/***********************************  
  
  
One Week Later.  
  
"Ron, are we going now?" Eddie asked.  
"Yes, I found out more about her." Ron said.  
"What?"  
"She is a seer, just like James."  
"NO…..for real?!" (sorrrrrry, but Eddie is American!)  
"Yes, Ginny is in a prophecy. Written by madam Akkikiu. In the 18th century."  
"Read it to me!" Eddie said.  
  
  
"The women with the Fire hair, the only girl of the "W".  
With three children,  
All with a different father.  
Only one lives.  
These children see all,   
And the mother will unite them   
When the small one is 11,  
They will bring the downfall of evil."  
  
  
Ron read this slowly for it was in a different language.  
Fire hair woman is Ginny, Three children are Gem, James, and her other girl. Three fathers are me, Harry, and Draco. The living one is me." Eddie said.  
"Yes, now lets go get her. In another prophecy that only Hermoine can read it says we will find her tonight. And since she is a seer, she will come."  
"what is her name?" Eddie asks.  
"Her name is………um…hold on I know it………….Violet Star Finnigan." Ron said.  
" HOLD ON! Finnigan, Seamus's kid. But, he died with his wife, I didn't know he had a daughter."  
The ministry kept is quite. She lives in an orphanage we need to unite her with her mother tonight or the prophecy will be destroyed and there will be no hope for destroying evil!"  
"OKAY, lets get her."  
"Wait, if she was a witch is she in school?"  
"Yeah, Baeuxbatons" ( I just totally jacked that up. I'm sorry, I suck at French.)  
  
They walked to London and found the orphanage.  
All Girls Poor House.  
  
"Hey, are you my Uncle?" said a girl. She walked out of the shadows and Ron and Eddie saw there first look at Violet Star Malfoy.  
She had long red hair, and blue eyes, almost icy.  
She ran up to hug them.  
"I've been waiting! I've been "seeing" you for 6 years. I want to go see my mom! Let's go!" Violet shouted.  
"Wait! Um…..Violet.." Eddie said.  
"Yeah, dad. Is it OK that I call you dad? I mean I'll be living with you for a while."  
"Um…sure. Anyway, umm………..Lets go get the portkey." He siad.  
'she is just like James. ' he thought.  
  
SWOOP!  
  
  
And they were at the home of Eddie and Ginny. Gemini was asleep in her mothers arms.  
"Let me talk to you her first." Eddie said and approached the house.  
  
"Giiiinyy, honey, wake up' and he pulled Gemini up and put her down in her crib.  
"Eddie, you're back!" Ginny yelled and hugged his neck.  
"I need to tell you about something." Eddie said then explained the prophecy and then he brought in Violet.  
"Oh, My, God! My baby!" Ginny shouted and ran into her daughters arms. Weeping they both stood there and hugged for a half an hour. Neither believing they were together again.   
***************************  
You stand here with me  
  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song  
  
You stand here with me.  
**********************************  
  
  
"We did good, Eddie." Said Ron.  
"Oh, yeah." Eddie replied.  
  
  
A/N: OK, well, you like? I like, anyway, next chap, well, I don't what song but I'll try to make it long. Keyword there, "TRY!" so anyway….R/r and write your e-mail in your review if you wanna know when I update my story. 


	10. Higher/ Completeness

Chapter 10  
The Sacrifice  
Higher/Completeness   
  
  
A/N: OK, the long awaited Chapter 10...sorry for the wait, but Draco was out on date and I had no inspiration…..Any way…not much to say…here we go………………………….  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Violet had come home to her mother. It was also 1 week until Christmas. James was home for the summer and the whole family was getting to know each other.  
Everyone was happy. But inside Violet was troubled. She kept having dreams about her father, Draco Malfoy. How he had broken my mothers heart 3 times. Once by taking her away. She felt all of her mothers emotions…the love she had felt for Draco when Draco was alive with their baby, her. Then she felt how her father hurt as he took her out of her cradle. She also saw the things that Ginny had not seen while she was asleep. She saw her father, sitting holding her mother crying, whispering words to her, telling her he loved her and that he would be back for her. Then she saw a note Draco had left on a table to Ginny. It explained that Violet was alive. It explained that he wasn't really a DeathEater and that he was going to kill Voldemort. But after he left, a rat came in a and carried it off. Ginny never knew that Draco wasn't betraying her. But all at once, the dreams stopped. And she had dreams of her father in heaven. Heaven, not Hell, because he was good. He was having tea with a man. Black hair, Green eyes, and a whole bunch of red-heads. She loved these dreams and she didn't want them to stop when she woke up, but that was the life of a seer.  
  
  
  
******************************  
When I'm dreaming I'm guided through another world,  
Time and Time again,  
At sunrise, I fight to stay asleep.  
Cause I don't wanna leave the comfort of this place.  
*********************  
  
Violet wanted to see her father. He talked to her. She looked in his eyes and saw her own, greyish...icy blue   
Eyes staring back at her.   
  
***************************  
Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape,  
From life I live when I'm awake.  
******************************  
  
It was Christmas. Violet took her mom into the kitchen  
  
"Mom, this is your Christmas present from me." Violet whispered. She took her mother's hand and opened up the memories for her. She saw the letter Draco had left. Then she brought her mother to Heaven but her energy started to drain….But it suddenly gained more. She opened her eyes and saw James holding their mothers other hand, helping the process. Then Gem wiggled in and grabbed her mothers leg. Ginny could see clearly the faces of everyone she loved.   
  
***********  
So let's go there.  
Let's make our escape,  
Comeon, let's go there  
Let's ask can we saty  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see.  
Can you take me higher?  
To a place with golden streets  
*****************************************  
  
  
"GINNY!" Molly and Arthur Weasley came running out of the clouds and hugged their daughter she hugged each one of her brothers.   
  
Then their was a pop. Ron Weasley had come into the kitchen to see what was going on. He had seen the family holding hands/legs and touched Violet's shoulder. He was immediately brought to the Plane.  
  
He also got his share of hugs and kisses (mostly from his mother). Then Harry came.  
  
"Ron, Ginny?" He ran up and hugged Ron in a brotherly embrace. Then he looked at Ginny and her children. He hugged Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, I want nothing more then to kiss you but, you're married." He chuckled then shifted his eyes to his son.  
  
"James…Hello. I'd like you to meet some one." He said and ran off in another direction sand came back with a man and a women. A tall man who looked a lot like Harry and a women who's eyes looked exactly like Harry's.   
  
**************  
Although I would like our world to change.   
It helps me to appreciate.  
Those nights and those dreams  
********************  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" shouted James and hugged his grandparents. They talked for a while then everyone but Violet Parted from Ginny and all that was left was A man. He had greyish/icy blue eyes. And silky blonde hair.. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He reached out his hand and stroked his daughter's cheek. Then he looked at Ginny.  
  
"You...you lied to me. You said she was dead…why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Imperious Curse….same as the other night. Voldemort is back. He will come back to full power in 7 years you must be ready. I love you both, and Ginny, don't feel bad about killing me. You didn't. I wasn't dead the first time. Wormtail finished me off." And with that the family was back in their kitchen…crying in each other's arms. Ron was stunned. Eddie was standing in the doorway then walked up to Ginny. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
Violet was still sad. She wanted those dreams she had to be real. As real as this last encounter.  
  
***************************  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace our hate  
***************************  
  
The next week the family was as happy as a family that had been together there whole lives. And Violet now had more dreams of her father. It was as if he was there in her life again.  
  
*************************  
So let's go there,  
Come on let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay.  
*************************  
  
Then one day, Draco came to her in a dream and brought her with him to the gate and flew with her. Talking about life with her, father and daughter, together at last. Finally after 16 years Violet had a family, but now it felt even better, her father, and her.  
  
************************  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
*****************************  
  
"Violet, get ready. You have 7 years." Said Draco before leaving Violet again, but this time he left her happy. She was complete. 


	11. Wrong Way/ Life

The Sacrifice  
Chapter 11  
  
OK...this is a monumental chapter. I'm writing it at 12:00 o'clock at night. This chapter covers about 5 years in the Malfoy/Potter Black kids thingy...Read on my posse...or...peeps...Followers? Whatever!  
Here we go...... I have also made a decision...I am not using 2 Creed songs. One-Wash Away those years Because there is rape reference in it and Bullets cause they talk about blowing peoples heads off...K?  
  
Violet had thought and thought about her dream. 7 years. Wasn't Gem supposed to be 11 when they fought the Dark Lord. Well, she supposed she should tell her mom.  
  
As she walked up to her mom her uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione ran in with an old piece of paper.  
  
"GINNY! The Prophecy changed! Gemini is only going to be seven when she fights You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Ginny said.  
  
"We have to start their training now! We only have seven years!"  
  
Violet was astonished. Her little sister would only be 7. James would be 19 and she would be 23.. She might have a husband and a family......This was not good. She had a life. She was going to have a life. She might die...this was all coming in a rush.   
  
**************  
What makes you touch?  
What makes you feel?  
What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?  
*************************  
  
The next few weeks James and Violet trained hard with their mother. Her old days of being an Auror were helping a lot. Eddie taught Gemini to walk at only 4 weeks. The baby was growing fast, this was a good thing.  
  
James was tired. He had been having visions. They were visions filled with pain. It felt as if he was bleeding from the inside. He was only 12...this was too much.  
  
*************  
What makes you unclean?  
Yeah, Yeah  
What makes you laugh?  
What makes you cry?  
***************  
  
Soon it was time for Hogwarts. Violet was entering her 7th year. James was entering his 3rd. James sat down at his table. Some Slytherins saw her eyes. They whispered. "She's a Malfoy."   
"A seer. Weasley and Malfoy blood. Something I never thought I'd see. I think I'll put you in...RAVENCLAW!!!" James looked not surprised. The Ravenclaw's clapped for the new 7th year. She sat down next to another 7th year boy. He had darkish skin, not to dark but almost tan, his eyes were deep brown. He smiled at her and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ramon Chang. My mum's single artificial insemination...some weird procedure anyway, I got her name. You a Malfoy? Your eyes are beautiful." He said. He realized he was babbling and blushed," Anyway, this here is my friend, Clark Clent. And this is my other friend, Amy Sweet. Welcome to RavenClaw!"  
  
Violet had the best year in Hogwarts. She got good grades and she made great friends. She also fell in love, with Ramon.  
  
At Graduation she brought him to meet her brother, mother, sister and father. (She called him father, even though he was Eddie.) They all liked him and invited him for dinner one night. He was flattered.  
  
During the Summer Ramon came to help her train. Gemini was now running around and learning to kick but she didn't have wand so she'd have to wait it out.  
  
Everyday Violet fell deeper in love with Ramon. When she was eighteen she moved out of her mothers home but close enough to get to her training lessons. Ramon moved in with her. She was 19 when he asked her to marry him. Clark and Amy had eloped after Graduation and were off in Jamaica.   
  
"Mom, Dad, Ramon and I are getting married!!" Violet announced one day at training.  
  
"HUUUU! OH! My baby! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Seeing everyone happy and thinking of having a life made Violet think...what if I die...What if....I don't make it…0what will Ramon do?   
  
************  
What makes our youth run  
From the thought that we might die?  
What makes you bleed?  
Somebody told me the wrong way  
What if I died?  
What did I give?  
******************************  
  
The day of the wedding was right after James' 5th year. Violet's wedding gown was light, light blue. It sparkled in the moon-light when ever she moved. Her golden-red hair flowed down her shoulders. Her Icy blue eyes matched perfectly as the glistened with Happiness  
  
The ceremony was small and so was the party, but the 20 year olds only saw each-other.  
  
**  
  
Every day the training got harder. The 4 year old Gemini could do all tae-kwon-doe, and even had a starter wand. The had to hurry. They only had 3 years left.  
  
James was also falling in love at Hogwarts. In his 6th year he fell in love with a girl. Her name was Hazel Marcus. He felt the same love for her that Violet felt for Ramon. Every night both would pray that their loved ones would stay alive when the darkness came.  
  
****************  
I hope it was an answer so you might live  
I hope I helped you live  
I hope I helped you live  
Somebody told me the wrong way  
  
**************************************  
  
Violet was 21. And she faced a dilemma. Her 17 year old brother also did. Violet was pregnant. And straight out of Hogwarts James and Hazel had gotten married and were also pregnant. This presented a problem. A big one. Because with only 2 years until the Prophecy took effect, they had no time to be parents. But they sure as heck would try their best.  
  
At 21 Violet delivered a healthy baby girl/ James's wife delivered her baby girl. Hope and Angel.  
Violet's baby, Hope had black hair. She had her fathers dark hair and her mothers icy blue eyes. Angel, James' baby had black hair and emerald Green eyes. She needed glasses  
  
  
*****one*Year*Later *****  
22, 18, and 6. These three young people were the only hope for the wizarding world.  
They had one year left.   
  
They trained harder then they ever had. Six year old Gemini had the knowledge of an 11 year old witch and then some. She had a wand. Violet was a great mother and Ramon was also supportive. He was ready to become a full-time father when Violet was off at battle. James was great father.   
  
They all moved into the Black Manor and got ready for the upcoming months. The Months of Darkness. 


	12. Sister/Sunshine

The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sister/Sunshine  
  
A/n: Sorry for lateness! I've been wrapped up in other stories and I couldn't figure out what to write. I finally got off my butt and picked a story! This is all about the importance of Gemini Potter to the Wizarding world. The song is called Sister. Remember Gemini is about fight one the most powerful wizards of all time and she is ONLY SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go......  
  
  
The Prophecy was sooner to taking effect then it had been in 1,000 years. Violet was 23 and she, Ramon and Hope were sitting in the Black Manor, enjoying there time together as a family before Violet and her siblings were off to go kill Voldemort. Hope was now two and loved her parents. Her black hair was unruly but manageable. Her icy blue eyes were always glittered with suspicion, she was a very curious baby.   
  
**James was now 19. He sat with Hazel and Angel in a meadow somewhere in England. He had taken them there on his broom. They watched as their two year old daughter chased Dragon Flies around the grassy field. They sat on a blanket. Hazel's head laying on James' knees. He stroked her chestnut brown hair and stared into her beautiful Chestnut eyes. She smiled at him and hummed a beautiful melody in his ears. Soon, the small two-year old had jumped on her father's back and whispered in his ea in her small baby voice:  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know Dad, how much I love you.." She sang and stopped before the last line.  
James reached his hand up an stroked her cheek, finishing the song for her,  
"Please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
**  
Ginny and Eddie were out in the lake by their house listening to the crickets chirp and the birds sing. Eddie cradled Ginny in his arms and Gemini sat at the end of the boat and charmed Fire flies to land in her hair. It gave the red hair a bright almost golden look to it. The 39 year olds were still in love even after these many, hard years.   
Gemini stared at her parents and sighed. Why was she caught in the middle of this!? Why was she the main focus point? Why did everyone count on her to save everyone else? She was born a regular kid with the right to fun and happiness? What happened?  
  
  
_______________________________________  
Caught up in the middle  
Had no choice, had no choice  
Birthright forgotten, so silent  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Violet had seen changes in her sister. She had tried to talk to her about it, but to no avail.  
  
__________________________  
No voice  
I see you  
You know who  
__________________________  
  
  
  
A few weeks before "it" happened snow fell. Violet, Ramon and Hope had bundled up and played in the back yard of the Manor. They started a snowball fight. Ramon and Hope against Violet. Soon, James, Hazel, and Angel joined them. Now, Ramon, Angel and Violet were on a team against James, Angel and Hazel. They were all using magic or their small hands to throw snowballs at the others. James launched a snowball at Hope and Ramon jumped in front of it, getting hit himself. Hope ran to her and flayed on top of him and giggled uncontrollably. In a few minutes Ginny and Eddie had used their wands to throw snowballs at anyone who said "stop!". Gemini just watched. 'this is a sick game. pretending that they are dying when they all might die soon anyway. sick' she thought.  
  
  
_________________________  
Little girl, little girl  
Now realize little girl  
Overlooked little girl  
Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
__________________________  
  
  
The next day a man entered The Black Manor grounds. He knocked on the door and Eddie answered. He pulled Eddie to the side and said:  
  
"Your daughter bring her outside.." then he turned around and walked out. Eddie ran in and guided Gemini to the front gates. There about 1,000 wizards were standing. When they saw Gemini they let sparks fly out of their wands and cheered her name. She looked around disgusted and ran back in the house, Eddie shrugging at the unexpected visitors  
  
___________________  
Little girl, little girl  
Now realize little girl  
Overlooked little girl  
Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
_____________________________  
  
  
She ran up to James room where James, and Violet were having a conversation.   
  
________________  
Getting back, get back  
Expectations of another  
Love given to the younger  
Broken father, broken brother  
Emptiness feeds the hunger  
__________________________  
  
  
They looked up surprised when they saw her crying. She ran into their arms and they hugged for awhile. Each sibling knowing that soon they would have to depend on each other for their lives AND the lives of all those good and evil in the Wizarding world.   
  
"Little sister we love you." Violet chanted while James stroked her hair.  
  
_________________  
I see you  
You know who  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl  
Change, change, change  
_________________________  
  
Then they all felt it. Voldemort had been brought to full power. They ran back and forth around the house.   
  
Soon they had packed everything up and were saying good-bye to the family.  
  
James kissed his wife and bent down to his daughter. He lifted her in the air and threw her up and she fell into his arms and he hugged her like he never wanted to let go.  
She giggled and sang into his ear:  
  
"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know Daddy how much I love you." And he left, forgetting to finish the song for her. She started to cry and the small two year old eyes looked up into the sky where a thunder storm was brewing and she sand softly:  
  
"Please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
  
A/n: you like? PLEEZ R/R Criticism and flames r okay but I'd rather not have 'em, k? 


End file.
